


Fanoušek

by SallyPejr



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fans, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Sherlock (TV) - Freeform, Supernatural (TV) - Freeform
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MI6 si myslí, že zná své dva nejlepší...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanoušek

**Author's Note:**

> Povídka k International Fanworks Day 2015.

Vědí, že je Q nerd. Představují si, jak ve svém volnu hltá sci-fi seriály a s rozebírá zprávy ze světa StarTreku. Malují si jak se účastní conů, skříň plnou kostýmů a police figurek. Blázen, který žije svým koníčkem. 

Vědí, že je 007 sukničkář. Představují si jeho byt plný intimního osvětlení, pohodlného nábytku a jemného povlečení. Představují si, že volno tráví jako práci. Auta, ženy, pití. Svůdce s pokerovou tváří.

~~\- - - -~~

"Vidíš to po milionté. Snad víš, že nezabráníš, aby toho anděla zahnal."

"Sklapni!"

"Nebo?"

"Nebo po Supernatural přijde Sherlock. A ty se mnou _budeš_ probírat, jak přežil Reichenbach."

"Ne! Už nikdy!"

"..."

"Jak může být výkvět MI6 šílený fanoušek seriálů?"

"Jak může být hlava Q-branch takový suchar?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tak jo, mám tam trochu víc slov. Asi o poslední dvě věty víc slov...


End file.
